Betrayal Within Loyalty
by LikeMyPenName
Summary: This does not follow the original story. But, hey don't judge. Don't judge a book by its summary (in this case). Come and read along you may like it. If you don't like it don't read. !OOC Naruto. !OC
1. The Man Who Died

AN: This is definitely not a normal Naruto fanfic. It certainly is a different perspective based on an oc. However, Naruto may be shown. This is a story I've been thinking about for a while. Hope you guys enjoy.

'Thought'

"Speech"

" **Demonic/Tailed Beasts Speech** "

" _The book_ "

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What a pity. *cry cry*.

 _Lying in a crater, a man. Covered in blood, his clothes torn. He dare not move. For if he did, the hundreds of metal blades sticking out of his body would be pushed in further and cause the blades to go straight through his lungs and kidneys. The man takes a shallow breath of the dust filled air coughing blood as he does so. He pauses. And this pause is when he realises that breath was the last he will ever take._

'Hmph. So this how I die? The irony of it aye Minato. Naruto did it. But I'm really sorry it took this. Ugh! There goes my kidneys.' he thought as he coughed blood. 'Minato you should be proud of Naruto. However, I'm done. Truly done. This is it. I'll be joining you soon my old friend. Make sure you have reasonable room for me because these blades will poke your dead ass otherwise.' His eyes flutter shut.

 _Thats right. I'm him. Laying there. Well at least you're reading this. Ask not Naruto how I did it. How I wrote my death before it happened. Just know. This whole time. Every move. Every step. Every thought you had. I calculated it. Planned it. Knew it. All your questions shall be answered. Be patient and continue flicking through. One day it will make sense._

AN: If you guys are confused. I'm gonna help you out. Basically there are gonna be three ways this story goes. The past in which case it is played out everything before 'he' dies. The book detailing how he did everything from the start till the end and how he knew how Naruto would react and his actions as a consequence of. Finally, the last in which case it is his death so thats checked off. So I guess nevermind about that.


	2. Grim

AN: Thanks for the positive support on the first chapter even though it was only 366 words.

Reply to Reviews:

Thank you no usernames available. I will do my best to make sure you aren't soul-less.

'Thought'

"Speech"

" **Demonic/Tailed Beasts Speech** "

" _The book_ "

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What a pity. *cry cry*.

 _Page 1: Observation  
I watched you walk into the academy. A dreadful look plaguing your face. Maybe it was the uncertainty of the day or lack thereof. Maybe you'll get beat up again by Sasuke in morning practice in front of Sakura. Then by class you'll probably be shunned by everyone again. Or maybe just maybe. Okay maybe it's likely. Okay, fine, I'm sure. You will have a surprise waiting for you. Naruto. And that surprise. Is me. A 'friend' and note I bear that term loosely. More or so I'll be your teacher. You may ask 'why' Naruto. And fair question indeed. Simple a mission from the hokage. Your father Minato._

A boy could be seen walking into the academy. His blonde hair reflecting the sun's rays as it flailed around. 'Ugh. Why! Why can't I get it neat. No matter how many times I comb it. It just goes all messy! And to top it all off I'm probably going to get beat up by Sasuke and ignored by everyone today. I wish I could just quit!' Naruto thought angrily. He's yellow and blue jumpsuit with a yellow neck cuff and a zipper down the middle caught on a swing. 'Ugh! Stupi-' Naruto thought as he turned around and saw his only form of comfort besides his parents. Turning away he ran to the academy expecting the norm. And right he was.

The door swung open and Naruto entered the class. Everyone staring at him darkly. The atmosphere was so thick it was impeding on his ability to walk.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME!" he yelled. "TELL ME YOU LOSERS! ALL YOU DO IS GIVE ME THE COLD SHOULDER. I HAVE A REASON TO KNOW WHY! YA KNOW!" He continued screaming.

"Shut up, Naruto. You're so loud. Too bad you don't have a mute button." A boy with black pointy hair said coldly.

"I HATE YOU ALL! GO DIE!" Naruto screamed.

As he turned to run he bumped into a figure. "Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelped surprisingly.

"Naruto go to your seat!" Iruka said sternly.

It was third period and Naruto was bored. Sitting there reading over the history of the Leaf Village for the umpteenth time.

'This is so boring!' Naruto thought.

He ripping a page from his textbook steathfully. Naruto began folding it into a paper plane. Using the path of the air caused by the fan he threw it. It glided and hit straight dead center into Iruka's headband.

"NARRRUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!" Iruka howled "YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE COME HERE!" Iruka shouted imperatively

"Uh, that won't be necessary" a voice said from the doorway.

The whole class turned to the figure by the doorway. He had to duck as his six foot three slim but muscular frame barely managed to fit into the fully opened 6 foot door of the academy. His white hair visible under his hood from his gortex jacket by his bangs which frame the left and right side of his thin cheeks. His black mesh shirt covered mostly by his black Gortex jacket and his black tactical pants with straps all over it. The normal shinobi sandals instead replaced with black tactical boots. His demeanour calm and his aura powerful.

"Um, excuse me if you don't mind me asking. Who are you?" Iruka questioned.

"Oh, where are my manners? Sorry, I'm Grim." The man responded.

"Grim?" Iruka continued questioning.

"Yes." Grim flatly responded.

Before Iruka could say anything else Grim continued, "I need Naruto. Its something private but I'll tell you this it's anbu related. However, rest assured it'll only take a minute of your time."

"Okay then" Iruka responded.

Iruka turned to Naruto, "Naruto, go with this grim." Iruka ordered.

Naruto jumped out of his seat and walked over shakily to Grim.

'His aura is insane' Naruto thought.

As he got to Grim they both walked out of the class and down the hall.

"Naruto, don't be afraid. Hear me out. I'm here to help you." Grim said.

"Okay." Naruto said uneasily.

"Naruto, you're gonna have to trust me. Or else you're gonna freak out and it's not going to work." Grim continued

"Do you trust me Naruto?" Grim questioned.

"Yes. What are we doing though?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna hit you with this place with a jutsu that freezes time. That way it is only me and you." Grim paused before continuing. "Basically, I'm going to train you."

"Train me? For real?!" Naruto asked ecstatically while jumping up and down.

"Yes, I am." Grim replied.

"Naruto, get ready you're gonna get knocked to your feet if you don't hang onto something." Grim said before casting the jutsu.

A blue aura emitted from Grim. Surrounding from what Naruto could see from the bleak halls of the academy and through the fogged up windows, the whole Leaf village.

"Woah! You gotta teach me that one!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Sure, maybe one day. But for now. We're starting on the most important. Taijutsu. Now Naruto do you know why I'm starting with Taijutsu?" Grim asked.

"Uh….. 'cause you want to?" Naruto replied cluelessly.

"First rule of being my student: Always think before you speak. And no. It's not because I want to. It's because it is the most important." Grim responded.

"No way!" Naruto retorted "What about ninjutsu and genjutsu making flames come out of your mouth and making people hallucinate."

"Didn't I tell you to think before you speak Naruto?" Grim said, his tone filled with patience. "Naruto, how do you think they do that. To gain the distance to spit that fireball from your mouth or make someone hallucinate from a genjutsu you have to move. Your body must be at an extremely high physical state."

"Uh? I don't get it." Naruto said quizzically.

"Okay Naruto. Let's say you're in a fight and you're using kenjutsu. You need to transition to a fireball jutsu as its the best way to end the fight. How would you go about doing that?" Grim asked rhetorically. "You would slash your blade. If it gets blocked you kick him which he will probably connect with his blade or you may connect with their gut. Then they are pushed back from the force and you're flung off the ground. Bang! You go through the hand signs and do the fireball jutsu. You won." Grim explained.

"Woah! That's so smart." Naruto said amazed. "You must be super strong right?"

"Not really Naruto. No matter how strong I am, there will always be someone better than me. That's the way of life." Grim replied. "Anyway enough of this we have to get started." Grim said as he shunshined himself and Naruto to the playground.

"As I said before we're going onto the basics. Now there are three basic kicks. The back leg is the dominant one and the one you will be kicking with. It will change so you can kick with the front in the future but that's a bit too advanced so for now follow these Naruto. Usually the back leg is the right leg. The first being the turning kick in which your legs are at a 45 degree angle and you're standing straight. You pivot your front leg and your back leg comes up scrunched then you snap your leg to your opponent and you snap it back and bring your leg back around to the back. All while facing the opponent.

The second kick being the front snap kick in which again your legs are at a 45 degree angle and again your standing straight. Now your back leg will be brought up crunched against your body you will then extend it with the bottom of your hoot hitting your opponent in the face with your toes pointed back and then you bring it back to the crunched position and back down.

The third kick and final one I will teach you today. Is the axe kick. In which again your legs are at a 45 degree angle and your back leg swerves to the front leg raises up and slams back down once you reach the centre of your head. Usually this is meant to hit the temple." Grim explained.

"You will have 3 hours from when I set down this clock to work on your kicks. Make sure you do. Once the alarm clock goes off you will have 5 minutes to get back to class before the jutsu wears off." Grim told Naruto.

Grim set the clock down and Naruto began kicking as Grim shunshined away.

AN: Man that was long writing especially since there was no plan and it was all freestyled at 12:35 am to 1:15 am. The three kicks are actual real kicks in Taekwondo so try along if you want. If you still don't get it you can search it up. Anything you don't understand or would like me to add in future chapters leave in the reviews. Thanks again guys have a good one.


	3. Triple S

AN: What's up guys? I'm back. Let's get into this. Also just before we start a very important detail is that Naruto's parents are very well alive in this fic. Naruto does have the Kyubbi in him (will be explained later).

"Quotes"

" **Sound Effects** "

'Thought'

"Speech"

" **Demonic/Tailed Beasts Speech** "

 _"The book"_

Disclaimer: Ya'll already know I don't own Naruto or Grim would be Hokage.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3: Below Average**_

" **Brrrrrrrrr "** The alarm clock rang out as to mark the 3 hours for Naruto to complete the assigned tasks of the three kicks.

'Oh crap!' thought Naruto. 'Gotta head to class got 5 minutes.'

Naruto began running to class, 'dude the academy is so huge. I've only been in the 1st year section. How am I gonna get back?" Naruto thought. His steps resonating through the empty halls, Grim's rule playing over and over in his head, 'Naruto, first rule of being my student is to think before you speak.' 'Hmmmmmm, so basically think', thought Naruto. 'I've got 3 minutes and 37 seconds left. How about if I go outside and head to the part of the academy I go to.'

'Here we are!' Naruto thought as sweat rolled down his forehead. His 3 foot 9 body's shadow cooling him from the sweltering sun. ' 'Okay one minute to get to class!.' Naruto continued to run and wiped his sweat on his orange jumpsuit at the entrance of his class and waiting the next 10 seconds for the freeze time jutsu to end so it would seem as though he walked back.

"Now, class turn to and read page 47,48 and 49 and answer the questions on page 50. Full sentences and make sure you copy down the question." Iruka ordered the class. "Ugh, please no Iruka-sensei!" Whined the class. "So troublesome." Came from a certain Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto walked to the door and stood there, cleared his throat and walked back into the class to sit down. "Uh Naruto." Said Iruka-sensei "Can I speak to you outside?" "Sure, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, as he stepped out of the classroom with Iruka following suit.

"What did Grim want Naruto?" Iruka asked. 'Strange. It seems like he's curious for once. This is fishy, I'm gonna feel it out.' Naruto thought. "Oh he just wanted to relay a message from my father." Naruto lied. "Oh okay," Iruka said, "Well back inside." Naruto walked back to class and sat down.

* * *

 **Meanwhile With Grim...**

The sound of his knock resonated around the room.

"Come in." said a clear voice approvingly.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Grim asked as he opened the door and walked into the hokage office seeing the sun kissed blonde hair and cerulean eyes staring at him. His chiseled jawline straight.

"Yes. Please close the door behind you." Minato said. "I have a mission for you. Its S rated as usual so you know what to do."

"Hokage-sama" Grim said.

"Ah call me Minato please." Minato requested

"Okay then. Minato-san, I do not mean this disrespectfully but why would you need me to do this mission when you have plenty of able and skilled shinobi who can put me to shame?" Grim questioned.

"Aha, Grim why do you underestimate yourself and make it out like you cannot do it. You would beat any shinobi I put you against? Dare I say it even I would lose to you Grim." Minato replied indirectly.

"I am humbled by that comment Minato-san, however you are overestimating my abilities." Grim replied.

A three pronged kunai wished across the room from where Minato had stood. His white robe with red writing on the back sleek and draping. Covering his jonin vest and blue shinobi pants with his blue sandals covering most of his foot except for the top of his toes.

'Kunai approaching in 5 milliseconds. 4 milliseconds, prepare to doge. 3 milliseconds extend left arm outward. 2 milliseconds extend index finger. 1 millisecond catch the kunai on the index finger and loop back around.' Grim thought.

" **Whoosh!** " The kunai made a movement similar to a hoolahoop as it spiralled down onto Grim's finger.

"See Grim. No one. And I mean no one except for the third hokage has ever stopped that. That's my fastest kunai throw." Minato said sitting back down.

"It was a fluke." Grim retorted.

"That was no fluke my friend. That was planned wasn't it? You see things in slow motion don't you? I mean to stop the kunai going straight for your eye which would've hit the cornea and pierced the pupil and eventually the rest of the kunai would've put a hole through your sclera." Minato said.

Walking over to Minato's desk he placed the kunai down next to the genin paperwork for that year. "Anything else you require of me Hokage-sama?"

'Ugh, I got him to call me Minato for a second and I messed it up. I think I might be able to make it up to him if I take him to Ichiraku. Man! Kushina is having a bad effect on me. I can't believe I'm getting so addicted to ramen.' Minato thought.

"How is Naruto doing Grim?" Minato questioned.

"He's doing good Hokage-sama." Grim replied. "Oh Hokage-sama, can I have his test scores on taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu?" Grim added.

"Sure Grim." Minato replied with a smile. 'Nice to see him so dedicated on teaching someone.' Minato thought.

"Require anything else of me Hokage-sama?" Grim asked.

"Uh yes actually. I am going to put up silence seals so no one can hear us speak." Minato said nervously. "I have an extremely important mission that I would grade triple S. This goes without saying but you must not tell anyone about this."

"Uh sir? Triple S? I thought that was a legend. You can actually go that high? Just what are you asking me to do sir?" Grim questioned.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief Minato pulled out a chair and said "You might wanna have to sit for this." As he dropped a yellow file with triple S on his desk.

Grim sat down and opened it up. "Sir, I could never do this!" Grim yelled, springing up and pushing his chair back.

* * *

"Sir, I could never do this!"

* * *

"AN: Sorry it took so long for me to push this out. My badness. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm wondering whether to time skip when Naruto becomes a genin or play through the whole story. Let me know by either DMing me or reviewing. Also with Grim. Let's just say you guys gotta stay around for a while to find out what mission Minato is asking of him.


End file.
